Drabble Haibara Ai's Daily Life
by kidsherry18
Summary: Tập hợp những mẩu chuyện ngắn về cuộc sống xoay quanh Haibara Ai.
1. Giới thiệu

**[Drabble] Haibara Ai's Daily Life**

 **Author :** kidsherry18 (kiyumira)

Đây là tập hợp những mẩu chuyện ngắn viết về cuộc sống và những việc xoay quanh Ai-chan :3 Nó khá ngắn, không có nội dung gì đặc biệt, chỉ mang tính giải trí là chính thôi :3

 **Disclamer :** **Những nhân vật trong truyện không thuộc về tôi.**

 **Note :** Vui lòng không repost.


	2. 1, 2, 3

**1.**

Conan đang ngồi trên sofa chăm chú theo dõi chương trình về thám tử thì ngửi thấy một mùi thơm nức mũi phát ra từ nhà bếp. Cậu hớn hở ném điều khiển qua một bên, phi xuống bếp ngay tắp lự. Vừa đến cửa thì đã nghe giọng nói quen thuộc :

\- Giảm cân !

Ném cho ông bác tiến sĩ tội nghiệp cái nhìn đe dọa, kèm theo một cái tét vào mu bàn tay đang định "nếm thử" một miếng, Haibara đi thẳng ra cửa bếp.

Conan nhìn đĩa pizza to bự vô cùng hấp dẫn trên tay cô bạn, nở nụ cười ngọt ngào :

\- Cậu làm pizza hả Haibara ? Trông ngon quá ! Để tớ xem chất lượng có như hình thức không …

\- Không có phần của cậu !

Cánh tay đang đưa ra giữa chừng của Conan rụt lại ngay lập tức sau khi nghe được âm điệu lạnh sống lưng ấy. Haibara lạnh lùng bê đĩa pizza đi lên phòng. Hai bác cháu kia nhìn nhau đầy ủy khuất.

Năm phút sau, Haibara từ trên phòng đem chiếc đĩa trống không xuống nhà bếp. Conan trợn mắt, thì thầm tránh để cô nàng nghe thấy :

\- Cậu ta nuôi sư tử trên phòng sao ?

Bác Agasa cười trừ :

\- Chắc nó đang bực bội gì đó …

 **2.**

Haibara đang đứng ở ban công phòng mình, ngắm nhìn bầu trời đêm. Đã hơn 12 giờ đêm mà cô vẫn không tài nào ngủ được đành ra đây đứng ngắm cảnh. Đêm nay không sao, trăng tròn và sáng. Ánh sáng xanh dịu nhẹ của trăng rằm khiến Haibara cảm thấy tâm hồn thật thoải mái.

\- Chào cô bé, hơn nửa đêm rồi sao còn đứng ngoài này ?

Haibara quay đầu nhìn lại. Là Kaitou Kid, đến không một tiếng động dù là nhỏ nhất. Anh ta đang nhìn vào cô qua cái kính một mắt cùng với nụ cười nửa miệng quyến rũ.

\- Ở đây không có vật nào đáng giá cho anh trộm đâu.

Nhận giọng nói đầy giễu cợt cùng với cái nhìn khinh miệt từ cô bé lớp một trước mặt, Kaitou Kid hơi lạnh sống lưng nhưng vẫn mỉm cười :

\- À, hôm nay anh không đi làm việc, chỉ là tung cánh bay lượn ngắm cảnh thôi. Cô bé cũng bị mất ngủ phải không ?

Haibara không đáp lại, bước thẳng vào phòng. Vài giây sau, Kaitou nghe có tiếng nói gấp gáp phát ra từ trong phòng :

\- Alo, Edogawa hả ? Đến đây ngay đi, Kaitou Kid đang ở phòng tớ. Hắn đã cầm chiếc hộp đựng ba viên thuốc giải tạm thời của APTX4869 vì tưởng trong đó có viên ngọc pandora…

Kaitou giật mình, nhanh chóng nói vọng vào trong :

\- Thôi chào cô bé, anh đi đây !

Rồi tung cánh bay mất hút.

Trong khi đó ở trong phòng, Haibara nhếch miệng nói tiếp với người trong điện thoại :

\- Thôi, anh ta đi rồi. Cậu ngủ tiếp đi nhé. Chúc ngủ ngon, Edogawa !

Dùng giọng điệu ngọt ngào nhất có thể, Haibara nở nụ cười và cúp máy. Ở một nơi nào đó có một kẻ nào đó nửa đêm bị đánh thức, đang háo hức vì tưởng có một vụ đụng độ mới với kẻ đối đầu, lại ngay lập tức bị dội cho gáo nước lạnh, lẩm bẩm nguyền rủa : "Ai Haibara, tớ sẽ trả thù !"

 **3.**

Conan chạy như bay từ phòng khách nhà ông tiến sĩ xuống tầng hầm. Ở dưới đó, cô bé Haibara đang chăm chú vào mấy ống hóa chất, nghiên cứu cái gì đó. Khi nghe tiếng động và thừa biết là người nào, Haibara đã rất hối hận khi lúc nãy quên khóa cửa tầng hầm.

\- Haibara ! – Conan dừng bên cạnh cô bạn của mình, giọng đầy hào hứng.

\- …

Haibara không đáp lại, vẫn tiếp tục công việc của mình giống như không có ai đang làm phiền.

\- Haibara à… Tớ nghe bác tiến sĩ nói… cậu mới điều chế được thuốc giải tạm thời APTX4869…

\- Thì sao ?

Haibara đáp lại với chất giọng lạnh tanh, không thèm quay mặt lại liếc Conan lấy một cái. Cậu bé chợt thấy hơi ớn sống lưng.

\- Cho tớ đi ! – Conan chìa tay ra, nở một nụ cười tươi nhất có thể.

\- Ok.

\- Thật hả ?

Conan mở to mắt ngạc nhiên xen lẫn vui mừng. Nhưng rồi cậu chợt nghĩ lại : "Khoan đã, đâu có dễ dàng như vậy. Nhất định là có âm mưu gì đó…". Vừa nghĩ đến đó, bên tai cậu vang lên một giọng nói hết sức ngọt ngào :

\- Với một điều kiện…

\- Điều kiện … ? Điều kiện gì ?

Conan chợt có linh cảm không tốt.

Haibara chỉ tay vào quyển tạp chí đặt bên cạnh chiếc laptop đang mở :

\- Một chiếc ví mới nhất hiệu Fusae. Trang đầu tiên.

Conan cầm lấy quyển tạp chí, giở ra xem. Mặt cậu tái mét. Đặt quyển tạp chí xuống bàn ngay tập tức, cậu đi nhanh ra khỏi phòng :

\- À… thôi. Tớ không… không cần nữa đâu. Thôi, cậu làm việc tiếp đi. Tớ về đây. Chào cậu. Chúc cậu làm việc vui vẻ.

Sập. Cửa hầm được đóng lại. Haibara khẽ nhếch mép. Cô liếc nhìn sang quyển tạp chí, ai đó khiếp vía đến nỗi chưa kịp gấp lại. Hình chiếc ví với hoa văn cánh hoa rẻ quạt vô cùng đẹp, bên dưới có đề giá : 20 000 yên.


End file.
